Jealousy within the ranks
by Jeffyz Bitch
Summary: Matt reflects on past events on RAW


::Jealousy within the ranks::  
By Rain  
Rated: R (for language)  
Part: 1/1  
Content: Anger and frustration pwp  
Characters: Matt Hardy  
Disclaimer: *cries* I dont own him...just his muse :D  
Spoilers: none  
Summary: Matt reflects on past events on RAW  
  
  
  
  
I'm Sorry.  
  
Yeah thats all I have to say for myself after what I did. I saw your face. That innocent look of confusion. You can sit there and say how it wasn't your fault but do you honestly think I want to hear it anymore? Look at all the things you have accomplished, then look at all I have. Yeah thats me over there on HEAT while your winning title after title...match after match on RAW. While I am subjected to losing to Steven Richards. He cheated mind you! Didn't you see it coming? A person can only get fucked up the ass so many times before they explode and start to take their own actions. Look at Raven. He has come to the conclusion he isnt going anywhere...well Im not going to be like that. And Im sure as hell not going to sit back and watch my baby brother get everything I deserve. Ok so maybe Im sounding selfish...hell maybe I am selfish. Thats not the point. The point is...YOU wouldnt be where you are today if it wasn't for ME.   
Think about it Jeff. Who was the one booking us in matches? Who made our tights? Who did everything? You were too young to really give a damn. I said what to do...you did it. Now...HA! I have to watch you take the success I help make and use it for your own success and what do I get NOTHING. I was okay with you wanting to be "extreme" and going after Taker. That was fine. I hate to say it but when you lost the ladder match I was rather relieved. I guess thats my selfishness talking.  
You know I was dumb enough to think that Bitchoff...I mean Bischoff would be a good thing. I thought this was my chance to get on RAW. Boy was I wrong. I have been stuck on HEAT ever since. Until he thought "oh lets team you two up for the tag titles." I was thrilled. I mean I was actually happy to be tagging with my brother again. I was determined to win those damn belts. Maybe I hoped it would keep me on RAW, instead of being damned to heat again. Unfortunately Christian felt he had to cheat and caused a DQ. Oh well.   
The next week we were talking to Rob. Bitchoff decided he'd interrupt us, showing how much he cares...how many ways did we try to get his attention bro? When we did...he didnt even know my name!!! "It's Matt...with two T's." Thats all I could say in my defense. I wanted that title shot....I deserved that title shot. Of course he asked if YOU wanted one. Did you say no? Did you say that I should get it? Did you tell him that you'd step back and let me have my chance? NO!!! You said "sure." Figures! To make things better he said hed flip a coin....but where was the flip??? He didnt flip it!!! Obviously he thinks your better me. Obviously he doesnt care about me! Well...I'm sorry but I coul watch you get yet again another title...oh no I couldnt stomach it. So I had to do what I felt was right. Yes you got hurt but at this point I dont care. Perhaps its your turn to know how I feel. Perhaps I'll get noticed. Or maybe I'll defect and go to Smackdown. Edge seems to be doing well there. Maybe if I leave RAW I can leave your shadow. Maybe then I can truly become Matt Hardy....version 1.   
Its not just Bitchoff you know. Its the fans too. I ran a search on the web. Do you know that for every Matt site there's fifty Jeff ones? Un-fucking-believable! Damn it Jeff even the fans think your better then me! Its not fair. I now know why Christian took out Edge. Hell I dont blame him. You watch an Edge match do they mention Christian? No way...but if you watch a Christian on....do they even realize he's in the fuckin ring? Youd think you were watching an Edge match. Thats how I feel. Shit I was watching my one match on Heat and you know what Coach was talking about? YOUR match with Taker!!! Im sure all the Jeff fans loved it. They just swoon at the mention of your name. But what about me? Doesnt anyone care? Or is it all about you? I hate it. I mean here I am. The one who watched out for you. The one who took care of you. How do you repay me? By shutting me in the dark. I hope you enjoy your limelight. I hope you get everything you deserve. I hope the fans continue to love you and I also hope that you know that....  
  
I'm Sorry.  
  
THE END 


End file.
